Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute
is a song from lily white's fourth single, a collaboration with Love Live! School idol festival. lily white is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. It was first previewed by being released for play on Love Live! School idol festival on December 15, 2015. It was released on December 23, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by rino and arranged by Yoichi Sakai. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14414)' 'CD' #Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute #Shunjou Romantic #Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute (Off Vocal) #Shunjou Romantic (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Asahi ga mabushii kono saka noboreba Ichou no ha ga yureru tsuugakuro Anata no senaka o (mitsuketara) Oikosu tsuide ni (watashi) Ohayou tte itsumo koe o kaketeta Kokuhaku dekinakute mo suki datta no Ano koro to onaji michi nano ni Hitorikiri de aruku inai hazu no hito o Sagashite shimau kimochi o moteamashite Aitai to kokoro ga aitai to yonderu wa Omoide dake nante gaman dekinai kara Mainichi nanto naku hitokoto kurai demo Kaiwa shiteta no ga natsukashii Anata wa saikin (shiritai no) Dou sugoshitemasu ka? (datte) Koibito ga dekita tte uwasa...uso deshou? Akiramerarenai no yo yasashii hitomi Ano koro o yume ni mite naki nagara mezameru no Dakara ima no omoi tsutaenakucha dame ne Korekara o kaetai no koi no tame ni Aitai to kokoro ga aitai to yonderu wa Omoide futari de tsumi kasanete mitai Hitorikiri de aruku inai hazu no hito o Sagashite shimau kimochi o moteamashite Aitai to kokoro ga aitai to yonderu wa Yuuki o dasou to kimeta no Aa omoide dake nante Gaman dekinai kara |-| Kanji= 朝日がまぶしい　この坂のぼれば　 銀杏の葉がゆれる通学路　 あなたの背中を (見つけたら) 追い越すついでに (わたし) おはようっていつも声をかけてた 告白できなくても　好きだったの あの頃と同じ道なのに ひとりきりで歩く　いないはずの人を 探してしまう気持ちをもてあまして 会いたいと心が　会いたいと呼んでるわ 思い出だけなんて　がまんできないから 毎日なんとなく　一言くらいでも 会話してたのが懐かしい あなたは最近 (知りたいの) どう過ごしてますか？ (だって) 恋人ができたって噂...うそでしょう？ 諦められないのよ　やさしい瞳 あの頃を夢にみて泣きながら目覚めるの だからいまの想い　伝えなくちゃだめね これからを変えたいの恋のために 会いたいと心が　会いたいと呼んでるわ 思い出ふたりで積み重ねてみたい ひとりきりで歩く　いないはずの人を 探してしまう気持ちをもてあまして 会いたいと心が　会いたいと呼んでるわ 勇気をだそうと決めたの ああ思い出だけなんて がまんできないから |-| English= The morning sun is dazzling, if you climb up this hill The leaves of the gingko tree waver on the way to school Your back (If I find it) Overtake you and use the chance (I'll) To always say good morning Even though I couldn't confess, I loved you Even though we were on the same street as back then Walking by myself, searching for someone who isn't there Embarrassed of my own feelings I want to meet you, so my heart is calling out Because if you were to be just a memory, I can't stand that Somehow everyday, even if it was just a single word Our conversations were so nostalgic Recently (I'd like to know) How are you spending your days? (After all) I heard you have a lover... It's a lie, right? I can't give up, not with those kind eyes I dream of those times and cry as I wake That's why my feelings now, I have no choice but to convey them For the sake of this love which will change the future I want to meet you, so my heart is calling out I want to try making more memories with the two of us Walking by myself, searching for someone who isn't there Embarrassed of my own feelings I want to meet you, so my heart is calling out I've decided to muster my courage Aa, letting it be only a memory Is something I can't stand Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References #http://home.gamer.com.tw/creationDetail.php?sn=3048246 Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Lily White Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo